Pretty In Pink
by aloisepictrancy
Summary: Alpha kid AU. Roxy and Jake. I hope SOMEBODY else ships this, ahhaha. Think Perks of being a Wallflower with a bit of Ellen Hopkins and It's Kind of a Funny Story thrown in. T, so far, but will probably go to M for language and possible content!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note.

Hullo! I'm terribly sorry to be boring you with this at the beginning, but I just wanted to say thank for for reading, and I'm sorry beforehand if I offend anybody. I honestly don't own homestuck or anything, because if I did, I would be writing borderline angsty non canon fanfic. Because then it would be canon3

Jake sat. That's all he ever seemed to do in the numbing gray-scale of school. Shades of black and white ebbed and flowed in an almost comforting fashion. He could feel his eyes idly facing the blackboard. Always seeing, but never really looking. He never had to. School was almost as simple as children's toys for him. Yet here he was. Sitting in his first period class, wondering just what would happen to his life. When would his adventure come? When did life really start? Another part of his brain nagged constantly. One shouldn't worry. Keep routine. Get high marks, get good job, find a nice woman, settle down, the works. While he did love the idea of settling down, he didn't desire a cookie cutter partner. He wanted different. He wanted somebody different, somebody human, somebody that could make him smile. He was never really picky. But that was simply because he had never the chance TO be. As a junior, he still had never had anything close to a girlfriend. Something he never really understood. It was obvious he was more of a closeted sports player than anything. Football wasn't his forte or anything. But he wasn't bad looking in his opinion. That had to count for something, didn't it?

The constant drone of voices filled the room around him. He wasn't normally one for sulking, but today was one of the days he simply couldn't keep his head up. The Strider boy was boasting about something from a previous party, no doubt. He was somebody Jake never really could understand him. He had seen him away from his clique, seen him help others in hall. He was the one in the group that stood out for the poor kids shouted at in the hallway. It was admirable. Yet here he was, together and being just as bad as the rest of them. Jake couldn't completely place the blame on him. The desire to fit in was a natural thing to be drawn to in the human psyche. Dirk's crew all sat at the front of the class. The kind of kids that didn't get any work done unless under the constant watchful eye of an authority figure.

Jake couldn't help but let his eyes wander. The door opened abruptly. He found himself almost jumping. A girl entered almost hesitantly. A thick pair of pink shades matched the pink barrettes in her hair. Jake knew who it was first glance.

"Roxy Lalonde." The teacher raised both angled eyebrows. A sheepish grin was given in return as the girl slugged her way to the back of the room. He could see her black shoes dragging against the scuffed white tiles. Then she sat next to him. Jake watched her movements from the corner of his eye. She slowly removed the glasses, revealing smudged makeup. Yes, it was no doubt there was a party last night. Her and Strider were birds of a feather. Her lips were pouted with a dark shade, and she took turns adjusting her scarf, and surprisingly short skirt. If there was a dress code in this school, then it would be a surprise to him. Jake had been waiting for this day. It was the start of a new year, and there was always a spark in his heart that maybe it would work out for him. He only needed time. And here it was. Roxy Lalonde. He had been waiting for her chair next to his since the eighth grade. And here she was. His eyes caught on the stocking coating her pleasantly thicker thighs. Jake bit his lip and looked away before her tired eyes could meet his. He had thought of her entirely too much for it to be at all normal.

He had to say, a dash of colour in a world of black and white was a welcome change. He could tell already.

School continued, much faster, to his pleasant surprise, she was in a few other of his classes. And when she wasn't, he still thought about her. It wasnt that she didnt have a reputation. She did. And if he had cared about that, there would be no way in heaven or hell he would even touch her. But the best pqart was, he didn't. Okay, maybe a little. But something in her eyes made him disregard that. Even when they were glazed and drunken they had a sparkle he had yet to find in others. Everybody seemed so terrified of the world. She didn't. That was another think Jake was jealous of. Even if she used other methods, she wasn't worried.

Jake had never really had that much chance to be a child. All too often did the fog of reality clog his mind. So often did he sneak to a world of magic and adventure. Where rules meant nothing, and he was able to completely disregard the responsibilities of the world. A place where he could actually act like himself. Dirk, as nice as he seemed, was caged to being something he was not under the will of others. Jake wouldn't be that way. He would be a gentleman, and he would be whoever he damn well wanted to be. There was always hope.

In his dreams, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

From his perch on a railing Jake could see every car that pulled up. The warmth and lights of the carnival warmed his back. Anybody who enjoyed the slightest bit of fun began making their plans month beforehand. It was always loud, and from what Jake could see an amazing time, for those who had somebody to enjoy it with. Even he had fond memories of this place. Jumping and running from ride to ride with his numerous cousins. The boy shivered. Dusk crept into plain sight and the cool autumn air followed. The cool breeze that came with nightfall was nothing for the teens that started arriving in hordes. Night was when the fair lit up the night.

From his perch Jake could see every group that moved through the iron gates. With each group gave Jake new hope. Perhaps one would notice him, run over with a smile and a hand raised in greeting. As the night drew on, every passerby was a stab in the chest. Lonely, defeated, and hurt, Jake put his face in his hands.

Jake was awakened by a soft tap on his shoulder. Were his eyes red? His whole being prayed the contrary as he slowly raised his tired features. The smile and trademark shades of Dirk Strider greeted him. "Are you waiting for anybody, man?"

The brunette almost laughed. "No, I'm afraid not." Jake let out the smallest smile as Dirk nodded and pushed himself up and onto the railing next to him.

"Good," Was the reply to his own question. "'Cause I sure as hell don't want to go in alone." Jake chuckled, and the blonde followed suit. The invitation didn't register for a few awkward moments.

"Wait," Jake started, furrowing his eyebrows under his own trademark glasses. Almost defiantly he placed a hand to his chest. "You mean me? You want to go in with me?"

Dirk burst out laughing, and Jake flushed and put his head in one hand. There he had gone and ruined a rare social interaction yet again. It took a while for Dirk to even register the negative emotion. His manner changed completely in a matter of moments. "No! No, uh, I mean I'm not makin' fun of you or anything, man!" His slight drawl was something new to him. He knew he was from Texas, but he never actually let it go in class. The tone he used next was quiet, as if talking to a wounded bird. "Honestly, man, you just sounded so surprised! I don't see why you should be, I mean, uh, you gotta trust who you are, you know? Love you and others will follow!" His smile was huge as he leaned back on the railing, almost toppling over before pulling himself back up. Apparently those years of sports had worked for him strength wise. "Sorry, man, I just started watchin' this show, and it just, like, makes me wanna motivate EVERYBODY." He turned his chuckle back to the road, and Jake watched as a minivan pulled up. It looked ratty enough; the purple sheet covers looked as if they would blind you if you looked at them for too long. From here he could see two women. Nothing that interesting as far as he could tell. The passenger side door opened with a slam as a blonde stepped out, waving over one shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me Ma! You stay sober yourself… I know, Ma, I love you too."

That voice. Jake knew that voice. And apparently, so did Dirk.

"Rox!" The shout was deafening to anybody in a two mile radius. Without hesitation the girl raised her head.

"What do you want Dirk-butt?!" The tone, while harsh, was accompanied by a grin. Her pace quickened to a sprint in a matter of seconds. Jake was sure she would topple at any moment with the heels she was in. The other blonde caught her just as she was about too. The two dragged and fought until the dynamic duo stood in front of the brunette.

"Hey, Rox, you know Jake, don't you?" The girl paused, eyebrows drawing together as if deeply concerned.

"Yeah, I think he sits next to me in like, geometry."

_Geography_. Jake thought, a smile growing on his face. She knew him. She actually knew he existed. "Please to finally make a formal acquaintance, with you?" He hopped off the bar and did a mock bow, holding out a hand.

The girl looked confused for a moment, and then held out her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Jakey. I'm Roxy, Roxy Lalonde, in case you haven't heard of me."

"I'm quite sure he has, Rox, I don't think I can think of a male that hasn't."

"Hey!" The girl puffed, pushing the unexpected boy to the side. Stronger than she looked, cute.

Author's note!

Hey! Sorry this took so long, I didn't expect anybody to actually read it. I am so happy other people ship this. I felt so alone at first! Sorry about the whole rating business, I plan on adding a lot more stuff later in, and I didn't want anybody who wasn't ready to start reading and then just kinda be pressured into it. Ahahaha.

The tl;dr of that is that I am a suck, and to ignore me. Ahahaha

Thank you all so much for the reviews, if you people like it, I guess I have no choice but to continue, right?


End file.
